A Different Kind of Mockingjay
by queermaine
Summary: Wendy Manson has been blinded, injured, publicly humiliated, and has had her tongue cut off. She's had enough, she and Gale Hawthorne are now in District 13 at the head of the Rebellion and Wendy is through with playing nice. Sequel to Never Knew I Needed
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the new Wendy Manson story I hope you enjoy.**

**I only own Wendy.**

We had finally arrived in District 13 after days, or maybe it was weeks, of looking for it.

"Wendy Manson?" a woman's voice said behind me.

"Yes?" I wrote on the last bit of notebook paper I had.

"President Coin, welcome to District 13."

"Thanks, you don't happen to have any notebook paper do you?" I asked running out of paper.

"Follow me." She said leading me to some sort of storage area. She gave me a notebook to use for talking.

"Thank you. What's the deal here why'd you save me from the jail?"

"A thank you for that would suffice." She said sternly.

"Yea, about that, I don't give too many thank you's so don't get used to them." I wasn't exactly sure if I liked her or not.

"You're attitude will get you in trouble someday." She said walking away. _Tell me something I don't know._ I thought to myself.

"Wendy Manson." Said a different but more familiar voice.

"Finnick Odair." I said turning around to meet the owner of the voice.

"What are you doing here?" he asked hugging me.

"Leading a rebellion, you?"

"Helping to fight the rebellion." He answered.

"So what's the deal here. I mean what's going on with the rebellion and all?" I asked.

"feeling like your world just turned upside down?" he asked.

"A bit yea."

"Well as far as I know District 8 started the rebellion right after you got your tongue cut off. They were furious that President Snow would do such a thing to a Games Victor."

"He's done much worse hasn't he?" I asked noting the melancholy in Finnick's voice.

"If only you knew." He said walking into an elevator without me, I had other places to be.

"Still flirting with Odair, Wendy you naughty girl." Gale said behind me.

"Oh please, Finnick Odair is the last person I would flirt with. He's still worse than you."

"Good, come on let's get our schedules and room number." Gale said leading me down the hallway.

**I know it's short but it'll have to do for now, so review please! And yes the story will get better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all I hope your day has been great, well anyways here's chapter two.**

**I only own Wendy.**

I soon learned that Finnick was right. My whole world had turned upside down. I was used to not having to be someplace at a certain time, having a schedule was a nightmare for me. I was always arriving late and always looked at like I was a criminal just for being late! It was starting to rub me the wrong way.

"Wendy so nice of you to join us." President Coin said as I walked into the Command Room, late again.

"She's still learning her way around here; you can't expect everybody to know where to go." Said a man to Coin's right, I couldn't remember his name. It was something like Buggs, Boggs that was it.

"She's one of my Mockingjays, I expect her to be here on time." Coin said sternly.

"That's another thing," I wrote butting in, "I don't want to be called a Mockingjay."

"Well then what do you want to be called?" Boggs asked me.

"Wendy Manson works fine, and everybody knows the name." I said.

"I still say you need a symbol, something that represents this Rebellion." Coin said looking at me.

"What about this?" I asked holding up my token from the games. It was a necklace with two pistols crossed and angel wings behind them.

"Your token from the Games, don't be silly." Said Coin.

"It's all I have as far as symbols go."

"Fine, but we're going to have to place it somewhere more visible. Have somebody tattoo it on her forearm." She said to Boggs. "Now Cinna wants to talk to you, he's downstairs. Go." She said dismissing me. I passed Gale on my way downstairs.

"What's she like?" he asked, meaning Coin.

"She's worse than I am, good luck." I said knowing that he was on his way to the Command room.

I eventually found Cinna in a white windowless room, hunched over a table of drawings.

"Coin said you needed me." I wrote.

"Ahh, Wendy, yes, here's your…" he searched for the words knowing that I didn't like the title Mockingjay, "Combat uniform." I looked at it. It had a green hat, a grey shirt that was torn at the sleeves, it had a sash bullet holder thing, and black pants stuffed into black, flat boots.

"It's amazing, as usual." I said.

"Did they talk to you about your symbol?" he asked.

"Yea, I choose my token from the Games I have to go get it tattooed on my arm. I should probably go do that shouldn't I?" I asked not really wanting to go.

"Probably, and don't worry it won't hurt a bit." He said trying to reassure me.

Cinna was right it didn't hurt a bit, it hurt A LOT! I did everything I could not to scream out in pain as the tattooed my symbol into my arm.

"Done." Said the woman that had inked my left forearm.

"Thanks." I wrote, staring at the arm. The symbol that was tattooed on me fit me perfectly. I had a feeling it also would fit the war that was erupting all over Penam.

**Here you are chapter 3, I hope you enjoyed not really much of Gale but I figured Wendy should do this on her own. Review please, reviews are amazing. Also there's a couple of links on my profile page as to what her Combat uniform and tattoo look like.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so my friend JaeHawke1235 (go check out her story but she may not finish it because she's lazy) helped me with this chapter so I hope you guys like it and review it please!**

**I only own Wendy.**

I stood there against the wall staring at my tattoo, thinking of happier times. Before moving to District 13, before almost getting raped by a Peacekeeper, before having my tongue cut off, before my jack-ass Father returned, way before being blinded by a former Tribute, going into the arena, and getting reaped. The days with my Mother were what I was thinking about. Even Madge Undersee was in a lot of my favorite memories.

I remembered the first day my Mother found out I could play piano. I started playing an extremely old song by some composer named Andrew Lloyd Webber or something like that. It was beautiful; it was called _All I Ask of You_. But that's not the point. My Mother walked in on me and Madge as she was teaching me the song. Mother didn't say anything, she just stood there and waited patiently until I was finished playing. Then she told me that I was really good at playing for my age, I was 13 at the time.

I slid down the wall into a sitting position finally letting my emotions take over. Everything that had happened over the past six months came forwards. Being blind, my Father coming back, my Mother dying, and getting my tongue cut off. It was enough to make any girl cry, and if it's all pent up it's enough to make me cry. And I don't cry easily, but I eventually did start crying my silent tears.

"Wendy?" Gale asked coming into our room, most likely making sure that I was descent (You never know.) I sniffled. "Who's ass am I kicking today?" he asked sitting in front of me.

"Nobodies." I said, grabbing my notebook and pencil.

"What happened?" he asked pulling me in for a hug. "Everything finally get to you?" I nodded. I cried into him silently, and I thanked God he didn't say anything in an attempt to comfort or calm me. I didn't want the comforting.

"How many of your shirts have I ruined so far?" I asked.

"A lot, but who's counting," Gale answered kissing my forehead, "and you're allowed to ruin as many shirts as you want."

"Thanks." I wrote.

"Since when did you get inked?" Gale asked looking at my arm, and realizing for the first time in a couple days that my left forearm had changed. Don't blame him I mean who looks at forearms all day?

"I've had it for a couple days and you're just noticing it now?"

"I don't study your forearm on a daily biases." He said with an eyebrow raised. "Anything else change?" he asked.

"No." I said shaking my head.

My tears had eventually stopped and my eyes eventually dried although they were rather red and a little bit puffy. I didn't care. I was tired and wanted nothing more but to snuggle in Gale and fall into a deep dreamless sleep.

"Come on," Gale said kissing me, "I think it's time we both go to bed." I said helping me to my feet and pulling like dead weight to bed. I did just as I wanted and snuggled into Gale and fell asleep.

**There you go a glimpse into Wendy's soft, weak, and vulnerable side I again hope you enjoyed and I hope you review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes in this chapter they talk about sammiches, because my ex-beta now Consultant told me that Wendy had to order people around.**

**I only own Wendy.**

"Hey Finnick, go make me a sammich." I wrote on my notepad, ordering Finnick as I plopped onto the couch.

"But, you were just up. Why couldn't you make yourself a sammich?" he asked me.

"Because I like your sammiches." I said.

"You've never had one of my sammiches." Finnick had a point; he's probably never made a sammich in his life.

"Well, let's fix that. Go make me a sammich." I ordered.

"Finnick this is Wendy you're talking to, just go make her a damn sammich." Gale interjected.

"No, why don't you go make her one?"

"She didn't ask me to." I never asked Gale for food.

"You wouldn't make me a sammich even if I was dying of starvation." I pointed out.

"Yes I would." Gale said.

"Well then you go make me a sammich." I ordered Gale.

"Are you dying of starvation?" Gale asked.

"Does it look like I'm dying of starvation?"

"Kind of." Said Gale.

"Well then go make me a sammich." I ordered him again.

"No, go make it yourself." He told me.

"No," I said reaching my arm out as if the sammich stuff would fly into my hand, "the stuff is way over there." The stuff was ten feet away. I noticed Finnick looking at us and trying not to laugh. "What are you looking at?" I asked.

"Two kids who are crazy about each other."

"No, no, no, we are not kids, we are children." Gale said which was kind of true saying as we had low maturity levels.

"Fine if two aren't going to make me a sammich I'll make one myself." I said getting up and walking over to our food. Of course as soon as I get up who steals my seat? Gale. So what do I do after I'm done making my sammich? Sit on Gale and put my feet on Finnick. Gale wrapped his arms around me and Finnick went in for my feet. "If you move my feet I will kick you." I told him honestly.

"No you won't." Finnick doubted me.

"Yes she will." Gale spoke from experience.

"She's kicked you before?" Finnick asked.

"Many, many… many times." Let's admit it Gale was my personal punching bag.

"On second thought, I like your feet on me." He said deciding not to get kicked.

"I knew you did." I said. Finnick started growling and muttering under his breath, so I kicked him lightly in the thigh.

"What the Hell?" he asked.

"I didn't do anything," I said looking at him with an innocent face, "what are you smoking?"

**Okay I know this chapter doesn't have much to do with a plot it's just more for fun obviously. Also two more things; one, Finnick isn't smoking anything it's a figure of speech, two, I have yet another new Hunger Games story called 60 Seconds go read it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I imagined Wendy doing this a long time ago, I just had to come up with a fight and so this was born.**

**I only own Wendy.**

"You're such a girl sometimes." I told Gale from my place on the counter. It was true he did sometimes act like a girl.

"Well somebody in this relationship has to." He said. He was right I was as girly as much as a rat is a mouse. In other words; I wasn't girly. I hopped down from my counter (yes I own the counter) and slapped him, not hard enough were it would leave a mark, but hard enough where it would sting a little. "Did I mention that I love you lately?" he asked attempting to fix the situation. It didn't help. I picked a book and threw it at him. Luck for Gale I don't have aim and it hit the wall. "Nice aim." He told me sarcastically.

"Shut up." I said starting on my way down to breakfast.

"So, how's life?" Finnick asked sitting down next to me.

"Not bad, how's yours?" I answered.

"Could be better." He replied.

"I'm sorry about Charlotte." I said putting my hand on his arm. We had just gotten news that Charlotte Larson, Victor of the Third Quarter Quell, had been captured by the Capitol **(A/N if you have no idea who Charlotte is go read my other Hunger Games fanfic 60 Seconds)**. He looked at me sadly, Charlotte was as far as I could tell a very good friend of his.

"Thanks." He said as if it helped.

"We'll find her and get her out of there." I'd have to remember to mention that to Coin.

"Get who out of where?" Gale asked sitting down across from me.

"Charlotte Larson out of the Capitol." I explained as Haymitch joined us.

"Good luck, she isn't in the Capitol anymore, nobody knows where she is." Haymitch informed us, if it was possible Finnick looked even sadder. I sent Haymitch a 'you're not helping' look.

"We _will _find her."I reassured Finnick.

"Coin will never let you do this." Haymitch pointed out.

"Yes she will, I have my ways of making her, and again Haymitch you're not helping!" I snapped at him. Apparently he was done with his food saying as he left.

"Sorry about our mentor." Gale apologized for Haymitch's behavior.

"He's right though, Coin would never let you guys rescue her, its way too dangerous." Even though it would be very dangerous it was, I wasn't about to give up.

"I don't give a damn how dangerous it is we're going to save her." I stated in bold letters.

"Thank you." Finnick said hugging me; apparently Charlotte was very important to him.

"Wendy, I have a question for you and, Finnick you're just going to have to listen and not make fun of me." Gale said.

"No promises." Finnick said smirking, I laughed a little.

"Ask away." I told Gale.

"Will you marry me?" he asked. I stopped eating, my fork halfway to my mouth. Gale shifted in his seat and Finnick looked like he wanted to say something but then decided against it.

"Is that even a question you idiot, of course I will!" I insulted Gale and accepted at the same time.

**Me and my friend/ex-beta/Consultant Tenshi decided that Gale would ask Wendy like a month ago but we had no idea how to do it, then I just came up with this so I hope you guys like it… REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Before you guys read the rest of this fanfic, I strongly, STRONGLY, suggest you guys go read my other Hunger Games fic called 60 Seconds that'll explain where the character Charlotte is coming from and how important she is to Finnick (it kind of explains it now, but I haven't gotten as far yet) also this is probably the last update until 60 Seconds catches up to it.**

**I only own Wendy.**

We all sat around a table in the Command Room, me, Gale, Haymitch, Finnick, Coin, Boggs, Cinna, and some other people I didn't know. Most were talking about the Uprisings in most of the Districts.

"I want to go find and rescue Charlotte Larson." I came out with suddenly. Coin, Boggs, Cinna, and the people I didn't know the names of just looked at me.

"Why would you want to do such a thing?" Coin asked me.

"Because, maybe she can help with the Uprising in District 9." It was easier to lie on paper. Truth was I was doing this for a friend, Finnick, who by now was like family. I was also trying this new thing called 'being nice' it was very hard.

"I say we let her do it, what harm can it bring?" Cinna agreed with me.

"And what happens if I don't let you do this?" Coin asked.

"I stop helping leading the Rebellion, move back to District 12 and stay neutral." I crossed my arms over my chest. Everybody, including Gale, just sat there and stared at me, stunned. I was putting the Rebellion on the line for one girl, a girl I hadn't even met yet.

"Send a Hovercraft and team to every jail in the Districts including the Capitol." Coin said, clearly upset with me.

"I really hope you guys find her." Finnick said, twisting and tying the same rope he'd had ever since we found out Charlotte had been missing.

"Cut the crap Finnick, I know that you want to come and help find her but you're needed here." I told him.

"What can I do? They've pretty much confined me to this bed." True they hadn't allowed him to do much since he got to 13.

"They could use you in Special Weaponry." I told him.

"It's better than nothing, I guess." He said getting up.

"Finnick, some pants." I reminded him that he was only wearing a hospital gown.

"You find this distracting?" he smirked.

"So much." I laughed walking out of the hospital and heading towards the Hovercraft.

"You two are so lucky that you have camera ready faces." Said one of the people I didn't know, making a fuss over the fact that Cinna wouldn't let our faces be touched for the find and rescue mission.

"Me yes, but I'm not too impressed with Gale; I mean I did just see Finnick in his underwear." Gale gave me the 'real mature' look, I just smiled innocently.

**Ha, ha, ha I couldn't resist not to put in that last part. REVIEW!**


End file.
